In the fabrication of multiprocessor computers it is often necessary to connect racks of printed circuit boards together. Even using ribbon cable which conveniently bunches into a flat cable all the conductors between two circuit boards, the assemblage of cable can be a tangle preventing access between the boards and making cable or board replacement or testing all but impossible.